The Hopeless Romantic
by FlamesOfFury
Summary: As their tongues battled for dominance, as their lips collided, their bodies touched and their hands roamed… Julia posed the question, “What did you say… about blowing the candles out…?” JuliaBrooklyn oneshot for Valentine's Day


A/N Happy Valentine's Day everyone! Well it might still be somewhere in the world anyway… I didn't get cards for the day, I did get cards but they were Yu-Gi-Oh cards XD

By now you should know I love the pairing BrooklynJulia so here is a fluffy one-shot for you all to enjoy. I was planning on writing some more for the day but there is an assignment I did to do referral work for but they will come soon, an half term is coming up so I'll hope to update then.

In this Brooklyn thinks he is the hopeless romantic but he isn't, we know that and Julia knows that which makes it so fluffy.

Disclaimer-I don't own Beyblade.

Leave a review!

* * *

**The Hopeless Romantic-FlamesOfFury**

Julia Fernandez stirred, her eyes focusing in the brightly lit room after being asleep wasn't helping at all. She shook her head and turned over to find the other side of the bed, empty.

'Must have got up' She thought as she glanced to the small calendar on the bed side table.

A smile immediately came across her face, jumping out of bed and landing down; she glanced to the door as it opened. Staying in her position, she gave an even bigger smile to the person leaning on the door frame.

Her boyfriend of over nine months, the mysterious orange haired blader of the BEGA association, Brooklyn Kingston. Since the aftermath of the tie-breaker, Julia knew little about the blader.

Putting pieces together with rumours, battle synopsis on news channels after his matches and initial reactions of the other bladers, they were all wrong. He wasn't weird or dangerous. He was just misinterpreted as that because he was mysterious.

That was the word for him but Julia had solved him, knew how he ticked, what he liked and disliked because she'd listened to him, hadn't avoided him like everyone else had of. Actually caring for him was like second nature to Julia now she would do it instantly without even a thought.

"Morning," Brooklyn chirped in his usual fashion that Julia had become accustom to. "Morning, yourself," Julia replied back as she gave a chuckle as Brooklyn sighed and stated "I'm off out…"

"What?" Julia asked, thinking that they could exchange gifts now. Usually couples did that now, romantic ideals would occur and the usual way of expressing ones loves towards another.

"You don't mind…?" Brooklyn blinked as Julia's eyes gazed towards the floor. A simple smile covered her lips, for his benefit, it was fake. "Garland trouble, you know how it is," Brooklyn explained as he shrugged his shoulders.

"No sure, maybe I'll pay a visit to Mathilda and Raul or something, I don't mind at all…" Julia said. Brooklyn gave a smile as he captured Julia's lips briefly. "Catch you later, Love"

Brooklyn exited the room leaving Julia to do what she had said, visit Raul and Mathilda. Raul Fernandez, Julia's twin sister was part of her dual blader team F Dynasty. Since battling Mathilda Graff of the Barthez Battalion, Mathilda and Raul had sort of a link and it was only a matter of time before they got together. With Brooklyn and Julia going out as well, they made the ideal double date.

The door swung open as Julia gave a grin to Mathilda who answered the door, not soon after Raul appeared and looked towards Mathilda confused as to why his sister was here.

"Happy Valentine's Day!" Julia declared as she threw her arms around Raul and Mathilda who nervously glanced to each other. They weren't really that used to emotional outbreaks from Julia.

"You okay?" Raul asked as he led her to a seat while Mathilda went into the kitchen to make some coffee for the three.

"Maybe Brooklyn isn't a fan of Valentine's Day," Raul put across as he nodded to prove his point.

"But… he's never been so distance from me since we got together…" Julia mumbled. "He's told me all about himself when we would stay up till like three in the morning…"

"Maybe something happened today before he met you, perhaps someone rejected him…" Mathilda began.

"He knows I wouldn't reject him, I've never been more in love with someone than I am with him, I'm truly blessed to have him in my life" Julia said.

"If he is as great as you say he is, go home now, see if he is there," Raul said quite annoyed.

"Raul, do you have a problem with Brookie?" Julia asked concerned. She didn't like the tone that Raul had said that, as if he wanted to get rid of her or at least that he didn't approve of Brooklyn.

"Not at all" Raul said erasing her thoughts. "Ask him why, I'm sure he'll help you figure it out,"

"Okay…" Julia mumbled as she stood up and placed her now empty cup on the side. Getting to the door, she turned around and gave a smile. "I'll see you guys later…" Julia said as Raul and Mathilda said their own goodbyes to her.

When Julia left, Mathilda immediately turned to Raul. "You know something don't you" Mathilda said as she looked Raul straight in the eye. "Aww, man don't look at me like that, I can't say…" Raul moaned.

"You can and will" Mathilda sung to him as she cuddled up to him. "He's doing something special is all, I was supposed to keep her here till this time and well mission accomplished," Raul cheekily said.

"So… what did you do for me…?" Mathilda asked.

"Brooklyn…" Julia whispered as she got back to their house. Making her way into the kitchen, her eyes fixed on the saucepans that were left to rinse in the sink and the last bottle of wine that they had not being where it should be. Glancing around, she could not see it anywhere and sighed at the fact that Garland could be here.

Seeing as the living room was her only option left, Julia sighed deeply as she took hold of the handle, her eyes slowly focused to the darkness of the living room, as she glanced around when she got inside. She couldn't believe her eyes.

The room was filled with candles, their little fluorescent lights gave as much as light as they could to the room, it gave it a rather eerie affect as they shimmered slowly and gracefully slightly to one side and the other.

Rose petals were spread out on a blanket in the middle of the room and sat on the blanket was the object of Julia's desire, Brooklyn. One hand hanged with a wine glass by his side as one held out another wine glass to the air. "Hey…" Julia said breathless.

As Julia made away across the room, Brooklyn didn't take his eyes off her. His eyes shone but not like before in the match with him and Tyson, they were free. They beamed emotion, they breathed happiness. Julia sat down on the blanket opposite Brooklyn.

"So you prepared dinner as well…?" Julia asked as she drifted off and blushed. Brooklyn blushed himself and shook his head embarrassingly. "Well when you went to Raul and Mathilda's, Garland came round and helped me set this up and well… he got hungry… I'm just a hopeless romantic is all…"

Julia gave a chuckle and smiled brightly. "I don't expect anything to be perfect, I like it that way, you never know what's going to happen, everyone knows perfection is just boring. This setting is just beautiful by the way…"

"Yeah, this took the most time but that doesn't matter… I'm glad you like it" Brooklyn said as he sighed a breath of relief.

"I love it!" Julia declared happily.

"Julia… ever since you've been with me I've never been so happy because of you my past is gone, all the horrid memories just seem to disappear… I love the feeling of seeing you again each and every day, I love the way you chercise me and neuter me and I hope you love the way I cherish you."

"Of course I do…" Julia said.

I hope this is romantic enough for you, I watched a lot of TV shows… and I asked Ming Ming about it all as well. This is my first at doing something special for Valentine's Day…"

"It's flawless as always," Julia said as she cupped Brooklyn's face and let her fingers softly glide down his cheek. "Absolutely flawless…" Julia said again as their lips met in a passionate kiss.

As their tongues battled for dominance, their wine was left untouched as they only had time for each other. As their lips collided, their bodies touched and their hands roamed…

Julia posed the question, "What did you say… about blowing the candles out…?"

* * *

A/N Thanks for reading, leave a review with your thoughts. Dedicated to SUKISYO because we decided to write Valentine's Day for each other but I love all my readers equally anyway. Here's a rose… 

Leave a review!


End file.
